


Holding Onto Warmth

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the middle of a Cascade winter when their heater decides to go out. The two huddle for warmth and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Onto Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sentinel fic, yay. I basically watched the entire series over the course of about two weeks and now onto writing fics about my fav pairing. XD

“Chief, time to get up,” Jim yells, banging on the door frame to Blair’s room.

“Five more minutes, Jim,” Blair mutters, snuggling further into his blankets.

“Come on Chief, you don’t want Simon to yell at you for being late again,” Jim says striding into the room and pulling the blankets off the Guide.

Blair yelps as the cold rushes in and he shivers, curling into a ball. “Why is it so cold?” he asks, teeth chattering.

“Sorry, Chief, looks like the heat went out last night. I’ve called the AC/Heating people but with this snow, and the work load, the earliest they can get to us is sometime tomorrow. Now get up and dressed. I’ve got coffee brewing,” Jim says and leaves the shivering Guide to get up and quickly dressed.

Bundled in multiple layers, Blair stumbles out of his room and heads for Jim by the coffee pot. Jim snorts at the many layers Blair is sporting against the cold of the room. Outside the window, what little light coming through them shows falling snow that is slowly pilling up.

“Do we really have to go out in that?” Blair whines, not liking the cold.

“Yep, chief, we do. Now drink your coffee and eat something so we can go,” Jim says, pushing a plate of toast and eggs towards the Guide. Huffing at Jim’s words, Blair grabs the plate and carries it and his mug of coffee to the table to sit and eat.

~*~

It’s nearing seventy-two hours by the time they finally step back into the loft. Blair is shivering miserably in his soaking wet layers and even Jim is a little blue around the lips. They just spent the last three days chasing down a bank robber in the snow and sleet.

Teeth chattering, Blair stumbles towards his room where dry clothing waits. Jim limps over to the thermostat to turn it on. He’d slipped on the ice around day two and twisted it slightly. Nothing happens after a few minutes of waiting. Growling, Jim turns away from the stupid machine only to spy a piece of paper on the floor by the door.

Walking over, he picks it up and reads over it. The repairmen had come by yesterday, but since neither of them were home and there was no key left for them to use, they had left and told him to call back and reschedule.

“Looks like there’s no heat, chief,” Jim calls out. Walking over to the fireplace, he stiffly pulls off his wet jacket and throws it onto the floor for the moment while he bends down to start piling wood into the hearth.

“W-why?” Blair asks, teeth still chattering as he comes out of his room bundled up in more layers with a blanket thrown over his shoulders. He’s even got the ridiculous hat on, with the ear flaps.

“We weren’t here when they came by and they left to do other jobs. We’ll need to reschedule. We’ve got enough wood to last for a few days if need be,” Jim says, stuffing kindling under the logs and holding a lighter close to it. It catches and he blows on it, helping the kindling burn and catch on the larger logs.

Once the fire is going, he closes the grate and steps back, letting the warmth spread over him. “I’m going to take a quick shower. Get warmed up,” Jim says to the Guide and makes for the stairs to grab some warm clothing. No need to go trekking wet through a cold loft for some clothing.

He comes back out to see Blair huddled in a miserable lump in front of the fire. His hands are the only bit of skin to be seen under the layers, his palms out towards the fire. Snatching the blanket off of the back of the couch, Jim settles down beside him and wraps it around his own shoulders.

Once he’s warm, he stands back up and goes to the kitchen to start throwing something together. Blair doesn’t move from his nest. Jim just snorts at the sight. Plating their finished food, he walks back over to the lump. “You’ll need to come out of there to eat,” Jim says, settling back down in front of the fire.

A head of curly black hair sans hat pops out of the blanket, frowning at Jim and then smiling when Jim holds out his plate to him. Blair snatches up the plate and digs in, only his head and hands out. When he finishes, Jim motions for the plate and takes them back to set them in the sink and runs some water over them before heading back to the fire.

Back in his place, Jim sighs and pulls the blanket back onto his shoulders. Stretching out like the big cat that is his spirit animal, Jim pillows his head on his arm, and lets the soft crackling of the fire lull him into a half doze.

~*~

He’s not sure how much time has passed when he’s roused from his doze. The fire has died down a bit and he reaches out and throws another log on the flames. Listening, Jim tries to pinpoint what woke him up.

He looks over to see Blair is still up but his eyes half closed and his head and arms pillowed on his drawn up knees. It takes him a second to realize that the noise he’s hearing is the sound of his Guide’s muscles shivering, trying to warm up still.

“Are you still cold?” Jim asks, frowning gently in concern.

Blair looks up and Jim can see the muscles in his jaw shivering ever so slightly. “A little. I’ve never been really good with cold,” Blair says with a shrug.

Jim sighs and stands. He walks behind Blair and snatches the blankets off of his shoulders. Blair starts to protest but Jim ignores him, settling behind the Gide and drawing him back until he’s flush up against his chest. Grabbing Blair’s blanket and his own, he settles them over them, creating a cocoon of warmth around them.

“What?” Blair asks, trying to turn to look at Jim.

“Just go to sleep,” Jim says, keeping him in place. Blair huffs out a laugh but presses back into Jim’s warmth. Slowly, the Guide’s shivering stops and he gradually relaxes into Jim’s hold as sleep pulls him under.

~*~

Jim wakes up to find that sometime in the night, they switched from sitting up to lying on their sides. The blankets are still wrapped around them, keeping in their shared body heat. The fire has died down to embers but Jim is loath to emerge from their nest to put more wood on.

Blair moans softly and shifts around until he’s turned over and is pressing his face into Jim’s chest. Jim stills, holding his breath as Blair slowly stirs, eyes fluttering open and glancing up at Jim in sleepy comfort. Jim’s heart constricts a little at the sight and he reaches up to tuck a strand of curling black hair behind his ear.

It seems natural to bend down the scant few inches between them and kiss his Guide. Blair just sighs, pressing into the kiss with a smile. They kiss back and forth, just enjoying the physical motion and closeness of the act.

They eventually pull apart and Blair yawns softly and looks a little sheepish for doing it after what they were doing. “Sleep, Chief,” Jim says with a smile, shifting onto his back and pulling the Guide to press against his side, his head nestled on Jim’s shoulder. He tugs the blankets up around them.

Blair sighs softly and settles down, sleep pulling him back under. Jim listens to his soft breathing for a while longer before following him back under.

**End.**


End file.
